


Mf losers

by GalekhXigisi



Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Deaf Richie Tozier, F/M, Hard of Hearing Richie Tozier, M/M, Multi, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Trans Richie Tozier, sometimes updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Edward Tedward Spaghedward: I love our dumbass boyStaniel the Maniel: And if he were here, he would say he agrees and loves us, tooMichael, the fuckin GOAT: It's true tho
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** My fucking EARS HURT 

**Staniel the Maniel:** What happened? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Bowers pulled out my fucking hearing aids 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Again 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** You're not bleeding, are you? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Can't fuckin tell 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** My fucking 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** It's just like it's RINGING 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Hey can any of you see if a piece of the hearing aid is left in my ear? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Because that's what if feels like 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** I can 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** I can, too 

**Benny Babie:** We're at the quarry 

**Benny Babie:** I mean all of us are 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Fuck 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Sorry for mailing and then reinviting myself after revoking my invitation, my landlord was coming 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Youre always invited to loser hang out sessions??? 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** You're fifteen???

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** Why the fuck are you handling your landlord? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Parents are out of town bc my Nana got sick and someone had to be here when the land lord came to look at everything 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** He wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow but he text me earlier saying he'd be there soon so I had to go 

**Billiam not William:** Why does he have your number and not your parents? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** bc I'm always home 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** You're never home? 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** You work at the theater and the coffee shop usually back to back? 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** When the fuck do you sleep???

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Uhhh my adhd gave me hella insomnia so I usually only get like 1 to 6 hour/hours of sleep depending on how long I've been running 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** And the theater isn't open on holidays so I take my sleeping pills so I can sleep then and then I work shifts at the coffee shop 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** bc school is out and they usually need doubles on holidays bc no one wants to work or they leave town for it 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** And I usually don't celebrate holidays outside of Halloween and the shop closes on Halloween but the theater doesn't so I take doubles at the theater 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** you've got this really worked out? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** I've been working the jobs since I was ten, dude 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** Ten? 

**Billiam not William:** You never explained how you got looped into child slavery 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** My mom would bang Mister Zavala, who owns the theater, so he let me start working there when I was nine because I was always home alone when she worked and my dad is rarely home because he travels a lot 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** And she would bang his wife, Misses Shoenbechler (she kept her maiden name for some fuckin reason), who started letting me work when I was ten. She owns the coffee shop. 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** And we've just kind of grown close since I started working for them both 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** They're kind of like second parents, I guess 

**Staniel the Maniel:** isn't… 

**Staniel the Maniel:** Isn't your mom homophobic?... 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Mayhaps! 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** Thats not a fill a deer 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** full answer*

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Whatever come check my ear I'm back on shift in 15 minutes 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** Youre on break? 

**Micheal, the fuckin GOAT:** Would you have even been able to hang out with us tonight? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** yeah 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** I have another hour left and then I'm off 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** But I have to close up the coffee shop bc Misses S has a cold and Carrie is taking care of her 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Who? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Her daughterdaughter 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** daughter*

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** The blonde who always has pigtails in math 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Oh that cunt 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Also I wasn't going to take a shift today when I planned it but she called me this morning to ask 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** Howd you get it pushed so fuckin deep dude? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Thats what he said 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** You've got to see a doctor tomorrow 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** I think you tore your eardrum 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** okay coolio did you get it out because I cannot head anything 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** hear** 

**Staniel the Maniel:** We did 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Alright cool thanks 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Imma text y'all while I walk bc I don't like feeling alone 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** One of us could walk with you 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** No thanks 

**Edward Tedward Spagedward:** Why not? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Because I don't want Bowers to taunt you guys 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** For being my "next fling" according to him

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** And I don't want to here him say that y'all are only pity fucking me because I'm the sick girl 

**Benny Babie:** Why the fuck is he calling you that? 

**Billiam not William:** More important, why is he even saying it in the first place? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Bc he walked in on me abt to dick down his little cousin, Connor, and said all this shit about my binder because I've got one of those super obnoxiously colored ones with prints on them because they're fun and it's nice to have something fun and make good fun about something very bad in your life 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** And he's always been a bitch about my hearing aids since the first time I didn't respond to his bullshit when I was eight and kicked him in the fuckin balls for getting up in my fuckin face 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** And he started losing his shit when I got the hearing aids and was still having so much trouble because I didn't have any hearing since ever and none of my fam even knows if I had hearing to begin with because my mom never got me tested and my bio dad didn't give a singular fuck about me because I was the baby sister and the youngest and all this other shit 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** They just didn't handle having a deaf child well and it just didn't go over too well for me because I'm a whole lot of Not Normal because of my adhd and disability and being trans and all this other health shit that I got from my parents because I've got every single one of their issues bc I was supposed to be a twin but apparently I consumed them in the womb 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** I didn't even realize I was info dumping or rambling or whatever until just now bc I ran into the fuckin door do the coffee shop 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** jfc 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Fuck Bowers 

**_Miss Beverly Marsh_ ** **has renamed the group conversation to** **_Protect Richie Tozier UwU squad/Richie Tozier's hoes_ **

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** No 

**_Richard Trashman Tozier_ ** **has renamed the group conversation to** **_Losers but supportive_ **

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Why not?

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Dont like that word…

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** UwU?

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** No

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Hoes

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** You guys aren't hoes and I love you guys and you guys really just don't deserve to be called such a shitty thing 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** Youre our mutual pimp 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** No 

**Richard Trashman TozIer:** Qlso my parents are getting a divorce so my dad, Wentworth not bio, is trying to full on adopt me before giving Mags the papers because he wants custody of me and I can't be left with her alone again 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Also also if that happens, I'll probably either be going with my dad for work stuff and taking online courses like Mike or I'll be on the same exact schedule shit I'm on now 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Gotta go, I'll explain more when I get off of work, love you guys!! Bye!!!

**_Richard Trashman Tozier_ ** **has now gone idle from the conversation** **_Losers but supportive_ **

**Staniel the Maniel:** Aye yo what the fuck 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** Your lack of pronunciation and grammar is concerning but 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedwarz:** I very much fucking agree 

**Benny Babie:** Oh that's a very, VERY big oof

**Billiam not William:** He said he'll explain when he gets off, right? 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** in roughly an hour 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** us closing time!!! 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Plus*

**Benny Babie:** Why are we talking??? 

**Benny Babie:** aren't* 

**Benny Babie:** We are literally all right beside each other??? 

**Staniel the Maniel:** It's easier and my fucking mouth hurts 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** I'm sorry :( 

**Staniel the Maniel:** Actually it's because Richie kept getting his braces all caught in my lips and stuff and it's not because you were biting me, I promise 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Oh he was biting? 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** I'm goin feral

**_Richard Trashman Tozier_ ** **is no longer idle from the conversation** **_Losers but its supportive_ **

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Hey we're closing up half an hour early, y'all wanna come over to my house? Y'all can stay the night and all that shit, too. It's just me there and my ferrets 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** I always forget you have regrets

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** Ferrets 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** My bad 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Fair warning, tho, I'm am also super tired so I'll p be falling asleep at some poo t

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** my brain is running 4 frames perso

Comd on a first released Dell computer 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** I am so very tired 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Point 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Rip 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** We'll be there, Rich, its okay 

**Staniel the Maniel:** Yeah, Richie

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Okay coolio see you guys later, I love y'all 

**_Richard Trashman Tozier_ ** **has now gone idle from the conversation** **_Losers but supportive_ **

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** I love our dumbass boy

**Staniel the Maniel:** And if he were here, he would say he agrees and loves us, too 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** It's true tho

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Staniel the Maniel:** Richard what the fuck 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Fuck what did I do 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Please don't hit me 

**Staniel the Maniel:** I'd never hit you, Rich 

**Staniel the Maniel:** Not with the intent to genuinely hurt you 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** none of us would 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Shit 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** I know, I know none of you would but… 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** It's just really hard to remember sometimes 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** I'm sorry, guys 

**Staniel the Maniel:** Dont apologize for past trauma. 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Everyone handles trauma differently 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** I got aggressive after what happened with my dad and secluded myself from people 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** And you very obviously Did Not 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** And that is very okay 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Because we handle things different, that's just what humans do 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** I know, Bev,thank you ❤

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** No problem Richie :Heart Emoji:

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Whyd you type :heart emoji:? 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Sorry, there's an underscore to get the emoji right? 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** yeah 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** ❤*

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Rip 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Why am I in trouble, by the way? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Stanley what the fuck did I do 

**Staniel the Maniel:** you are not in trouble! 

**Staniel the Maniel:** I promise!!!

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Okay coolio, what the fuck did I do? 

**Staniel the Maniel:** You just didn't explain what was going on with your parents 

**Staniel the Maniel:** You said you would but you fell asleep the second you laid down on the couch with Bill 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Oh!!!

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** You mean that!!!! 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** My bad!!! 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** My dad is trying to fully adopt me 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** But it's like super hard because he's only been a legal united states citizen for nine years 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** and my mom, unbeknownst to me and my father at the time, has been, too, because they were eloping at the time and has been divorced from my bio dad for 11 years but 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Fuck did not mean to send that yet 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** She got rid of my sibs like 10 years through that bc they were growing n shit n she just… didn't want them, I guess 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** So they've been staying with my aunt Karen 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** well Boris is staying with his bf and his step mom or maybe he's staying with his bf and his adopted uncle-grandpa-dad-something 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** That boy is very fuckin complicated 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** And my bio dad has another kid from his first marriage named Miles that I don't know shit about 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** So my ma only got custody of me like 7 years ago??? So it's just a long fuckin process and he's been trying for like 8 months now and he told me about it before he did it because he wanted to know if I wanted him to have custody of me or not because she has full custody and he has none and he knows that we have a super rocky relationship when she is home 

**Staniel the Maniel:** Yeah

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** And they've been on the cusp of divorcing since they got together bc my mom is abusive and she's just like my bio dad and it's really fuckin shitty 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** And, as shitty as it is to say, I sometimes wish my mom was as batshit fucked up as Eddie's was because then I'd know she at least SOMEWHAT cared 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** Personally 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** Speaking as said child of my mother and also knowing about the times you've fought with your mother and the shit in between 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** It's okay and it's not shitty to say that you want to know your mom at least somewhat loves you 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** It's understandable and, personally, I say it's okay for you to say that 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** Because I know your whole situation and I know that if the roles were reversed, I'd probably feel the same exact way as you do now 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Thank you, Eds 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Thats actually so nice and really great to hear 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** It shouldn't be but… you know 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** what about your school stuff tho?

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Went and I have decided to cross that bridge when we get to it because it's a rough topic right now and we've decided to postpone anything until next year 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** School year, I mean, because he doesn't want me to have to change anything until we know for sure that we've got this 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** oh okay 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** But I'll probably end up staying here tho because I just… don't like traveling that much since the last times I was traveling, we were running from the government/what the fuck ever and then we were running from my dad, so, you know, not the best experience with going from place to place 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** But he said he could try to get a job in Derry if I want to stay because he thinks that Mom is home but she's really not and I really should tell my social worker but I haven't yet because my dad'll get the blame and I want to be in his custody as an insurancece sort of thing first 

**Staniel the Maniel:** Well, yeah, that's pretty given for anyone 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Insurance* 

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** You okay, Rich?

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Yeah, actually 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** I'm doing pretty good 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Because apparently Maggie is giving up on fighting him for custody y'all ;)

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** Thats good!!! 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** It very much is!!! 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** It is mf spectacular 

**Benny Babie:** Will you get to see your siblings? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Not until this is legally finalized as to who will have custody of me 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Something about involving family and not wanting that or some shit, idk, didn't really get the chance go listen since I've only been there to testify for 2 events 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Which reminds me I'll be very much gone next week and it won't be due to fucking Eddies lovely mom :'( 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** I'm going to ignore that in favor of asking why the fuck you'll be gone 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** I get to testify again!! 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Which I get to every time my parents have a meeting but like this time I'm not in a room with my social worker talking abt my parents 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** And I'm coming the fuck clean about my mom ;) 

**Benny Babie:** Why the winky face? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Because I have dirt on that woman and I never want to see her face ever again and also have a bunch of video recordings of her abuse that I've had stocked up since she first got me a phone when I was 8 UwU

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** I'm about to ruin this woman's whole career 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** Jfc dude 

**Staniel the Maniel:** Destroy her 

**Staniel the Maniel:** Without remorse, either 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Oh I am going to 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Wow the tea tonight is scorching 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** Destroy her, babe 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** I am very much going to 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** btw can anyone come to the boys bathroom in the 10th hall? 

**Staniel the Maniel:** Why? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** bc I'm mf clingy 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Thats really the only reason 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Just want attention 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** Youre really saying you just want attention a lot, you sure youre good? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** My adhd is giving me that hella nervous energy for next period bc I have a fuckin TEST okay 

**Staniel the Maniel:** Bill and I can both be there in like 5 mins 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Youre with Bill? 

**Staniel the Maniel:** He's in the library and I'm in the computer lab that's connected to it so we've been talking the entire time 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Is he reading our texts 

**Staniel the Maniel:** He is very much

**Staniel the Maniel:** Hes leaning over my shoulder right now 

**Staniel the Maniel:** He very much is*

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Hi Bill!!! 

**Staniel the Maniel:** He says hello 

**Staniel the Maniel:** And he's on his way 

**Miss Beverly Marsh:** I am, too 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Are you guys seriously skipping? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** All four of you? 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** three*

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** four*

**Benny Babie: *** five

**Michael, the fuckin GOAT:** I can facetime you guys!! 

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** Holy shit, you guys, I'm gonna fuckin cry 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** Wait you're skipping, Chee?

**Richard Trashman Tozier:** I already finished all my work 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** :') 

**Edward Tedward Spaghedward:** We stan one straight A smart boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Maggie Tozier UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Discord server!!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
